


[玉露]相伴

by Tosia_vincent



Category: Ashes of Love (TV), 香蜜沉沉烬如霜
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosia_vincent/pseuds/Tosia_vincent
Summary: 天帝玉*露露
Relationships: 玉露 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[玉露]相伴

相伴

天界寂寥，难得偷欢一时。  
邝露立在一旁，安静地看着桌前正批阅着奏章的天帝陛下——她一直无怨无悔追随着的人。  
他怎样都是好看的。邝露想。  
“邝露，几时了？”  
清冷的男声打断了邝露的思绪，她有些呆呆地应了一句：  
“啊，陛下，已是戌时了，该休憩了。”  
润玉批注的手微微一顿，轻轻叹息后搁下了笔，抚袖起来。  
“邝露，你说我是不是一开始便做错了。”他望向远方，绵长的愁意缠住了思绪。  
“陛下是指——”邝露心中闪过一个念头，她怕勾起润玉的伤心事，欲言又止。  
“你知晓的。”润玉将视线微微下移，看向前方游弋的云雾，仿佛透过这层层叠叠，便可见到那求而不得的人了一般。  
“。。陛下也只是追随着自己所喜欢的人罢了，并无过错。”就像我一直追随着你一样。心头略酸，邝露带着些失落看着润玉的背影。  
“可我终究是做了那拆散有情人的浑事啊。”润玉长叹了一口气，闭眼凝神。  
知晓这坎得他自己跨过去，邝露不再多言，只是在心中为润玉而叹息。若是陛下未曾爱上那锦觅仙子，便好了。  
“邝露，这么些年，你一直追随着我，不觉无趣吗。”润玉收了心思，转身看向邝露，眼神带着些他都不曾察觉到的温柔。  
“我怎会觉无趣，能一直陪伴着陛下，这本是邝露唯一所求，我——”听闻润玉的言语，邝露情绪忽的激动了起来，却不想被润玉打断了。  
“你可知这天界再回不到从前那般热闹？”  
“我知！”  
“你可知锦觅和旭凤都被我逼得下了界？”  
“我知晓，但这不是您的过——”  
“你可觉。。我残忍。。”  
他未能把控的好情绪，掩饰不住的丝微脆弱透过那双眸子流露出来，邝露只觉心猛地抽疼了一下。  
“我怎会觉得您残忍？怎会！”她不再顾及什么礼仪，伸手抓住了他的袖口，“您是我一生唯一愿追随着的人！”  
我知晓，邝露。她眸中纯粹的爱意让润玉颇有些手足无措起来，却也不由得心口疼痛起来。  
然你可知，自当年我喜欢上锦觅，便已无法自拔了。  
见着润玉闭了眼，邝露又一次猜到了结果，却是不愿放下手中的衣料，她带着些卑微的祈求，道：“您可，您可抱一下我？”  
润玉深深的看了她好一会，终是慢慢地张开了双臂，揽住了方见他有应允的倾向便猛地扑过来的邝露。  
他/她竟是这般瘦弱。  
两具瘦弱的躯体紧紧相拥着，互相汲取着难得的温暖。  
“陛下，若是。。若是最初您先遇上的是我，您，您可会有一丝丝喜欢我？”邝露圈住润玉腰的手紧张的收紧了些。  
“。。会吧。”润玉缓缓闭上眼，心头涌上些酸意，伸手安抚着邝露的背脊。  
“那。。未来，在没有锦觅仙子的漫长上神路之上，您。。您可会再喜欢上一个人？”邝露一面忐忑不安地询问，一面在心中做好了被否定的准备。  
“。。或许——”润玉抚上了她的头，言语中夹杂着叹息，“会吧。”  
“您——”邝露惊讶的抬起头，正欲再度说下去，却是被润玉纤长的指压住了唇。  
他带着些无奈却温柔的吻上了她的额间，轻触即离，带着热气的言语随风绕在了她的耳尖。  
“你是我这一生中，除了娘亲和锦觅外，最重要的人。”  
邝露只觉颊上似乎滴上了滴滚烫的液体，她抬头看向即将要离开的润玉，猛地踮起脚尖，吻住了他。  
润玉怔愣片刻，终是没有推开她。  
许久，他忽而发力将她拥在怀间，反客为主，牢牢地吻住了她。  
眷恋的言语从喘息中溢出，散在了带着些甜意的空气中。  
“我该拿你如何是好。。”


End file.
